Cernunnos
Cernunnos (also known as Cernunos) is the second boss of Etrian Odyssey, and its remake, Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, fought on Primitive Jungle's deepest floor, B10F (The Forest's Silent King). This powerful beast takes form of a colossal, humanoid beast with the head of a maned goat. It also boasts a pair of enormous horns, which it constantly uses in its assaults. It can also resort to its powerful arms, in order to land multiple, devastating blows. When backed into a corner, it will resort to his most dangerous ability, Gaze, to stare deeply into the attackers soul, completely destroying it. It can also summon Curollers that will do their best in order to protect their king. Cernunos (Etrian Odyssey) Cernunos is the boss of the Primitive Jungle. As always, bring someone with Immunize or Defender (both is recommended, but not extremely necessary). It will start the battle by summoning two Curollers. Don't kill both of them! If you do, Cernunos will start using a unavoidable one-hit kill attack called Gaze, and since means of reviving characters are rare at this point, you must avoid this at all the costs. Always keep one Curoller alive. Also, if both Curollers are dead, it will summon them back right away unless its HP is below 25% or your party has defense buffs on, in which case it will either use Gaze or Whirlhit. If at least one Curoller is still alive (or if both are dead, but both Cernunos's HP is below 25% and your party has defense buffs on), it will use Combo if it has taken a multiple of five turns, otherwise it will use Hornrush or Combo (with a small chance of normal attack) at above 50% HP (after checking for binds; here it won't use Combo if its head is bound, and it will use Glare or Hornrush if its arm is bound), or either Counter or Hornrush at below 50% HP. Cernunos is a bit of a defensive boss. While its attacks are powerful, the Curollers keep a defensive boost on it, and heal it for 120HP every turn. This means you must have a good way to deal damage to him, else this battle will last very long. Cernunos' most common attack, Hornrush deals heavy damage to a target. It can be deadly without the proper defensive boosts, so be careful. Combo, while hitting two targets, is much less threatening due to the lower power. Whirlhit is much more uncommon, dealing damage a bit lower than combo, to the whole party. Can be a bit of a annoyance if undefended, so be careful. As previously mentioned, it can use the Gaze skill to instantly kill a target, but only when alone. When its HP gets low (around 20% the max amount) it will start using its most dangerous skill, Counter. It deals very heavy damage to anyone who hits it with physical attacks. This damage often gets past 100HP, and can't be reduced by Immunize or Defender. If you want to play safe, resort to volt magic once its HP gets low. Like Fenrir, if you can cast both Defender and Immunize, Cernunos' attacks will barely scratch you, so your best bet is to focus on the offensive side during this fight. If you only have one of those, while its not much to worry about, always keep an eye on your HP. For the offensive, don't use skills like Multihit or All-slash, they may end up killing the Curollers, something you don't want to happen. Your best bet for damage is, once again, the alchemists. Thunder can deal a lot of damage to Cernunos, and if you link it with a Shocker, the damage will easily surpass the Curoller healing ability. Apollon, with a good level and good equips, can deal around 200 damage, or 400 if boosted. Smite is a good one too, dealing around 100+ HP damage to the boss. Boosted Bravery '''is a great option if using a troubadour, the damage boost is awesome. Taranis is also helpful, as it reduces the boss resistance to volt. If you cant rely on skills, '''Shock is helpful too. If using a Dark Hunter, binding its arms can stop most of its skills (not counter though). If you bind its head, Gaze will be rendered useless, meaning you can freely kill the Curollers, although its a little risky. Skills * Combo '(Uses Arms): Deals medium damage to two targets. * '''Hornrush '(Uses Head): Deals heavy damage to a single party member. * 'Whirlhit '(Uses Arms): Deals medium damage to the entire party. * 'Gaze '(Uses Head): Kill a single party member instantly. Only used when both Curollers are dead. * 'Counter '(Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to anyone who lands a physical hit during the time this skill is active. Only used when on low HP. Drops * '''Sharp Horn (Worth: 1200 en) * Royal Mane (Worth: 2200 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Curoller Cernunnos (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Cernunnos makes its return in Etrian Odyssey Untold, still serving as the boss of the second stratum, the Primitive Jungle. Unlike in the original game, the strategy on defeating it is completely reversed: the Healing Rollers are summoned when it is at half HP and should be removed as fast as possible as Cernunnos no longer has access to an instant death attack. Cernunnos' damaging moves are very physically oriented. A Protector with Defender is very useful in mitigating its damage output. Binding its arms would make the battle much easier as it would nullify its strongest moves: Combo Smash, Cross Counter and Hurricane Punch. Every 5th turn, Cernunnos will use Cross Counter, which allows it to retaliate each time it gets hit by a physical attack this turn. Mind the turn counts at those times, and spend those turns either attacking the Rollers or buffing and healing the party. Again, once the Healing Rollers are summoned, get rid of them as fast as possible, lest they further extend the battle by increasing Cernunnos' elemental defense with Holy Veil or recovering its HP with Cure. Skills * Combo Smash (Uses Arms): A melee Bash attack to a single party member that has a splash effect. * Cross Counter '''(Uses Arms): Counters all physical attacks this turn with a Bash attack to the attacker. * '''Horn Rush (Uses Head): Moderate physical damage to a single party member. * Hurricane Punch '''(Uses Arms): Deals Bash damage to the entire party, also may cause Paralysis. * '''Silent Stare (Uses Head): May bind entire party's head * Summon: Healing Roller '(Uses None): Summons two Healing Rollers at the back row. Only used when the HP are below half. ** '''Cure '(Uses Head): The Curoller heals Cernunnos for a moderate amount. ** 'Holy Veil '(Uses Head): The Curoller raises the enemy party's elemental defense. Drops * '''Sharp Horn (Worth: 1200 en) * Cursed Arm (Conditional) (Worth: 6000 en) ** The Cursed Arm unlocks the Demon Mail, the strongest armor available to Landsknechts. Conditional Drop * In order to acquire Cernunnos' conditional drop, the Cursed Arm, it must defeat itself with Curse damage. Killing it while Cursed will not yield the drop. Related Monsters *Curoller Cernunnos (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Cernunnos is the second of the bosses fought in sequence in the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. Like Fenrir before him, Cernunnos is massively beefed up, gaining a mountain of HP and stats to go toe-to-toe with postgame parties. It also begins the fight with 2 Healing Rollers behind it, which can heal it for over 2000 HP each and needlessly prolong the battle. Since there are 5 more bosses to go without a chance to rest, killing the Rollers takes priority. The Healing Rollers are vulnerable to sleep though, so that ailment can prove to be handy when incapacitating them. Otherwise, the battle should be largely the same as in EOU. Bear in mind that Cernunnos now uses Cross Counter on every 4th turn. Skills *'Horn Rush' (Uses Head): Bash attack to a single party member. *'Silent Stare' (Uses Head): Has the chance to bind the heads of the entire party. *'Combo Smash' (Uses Arms): A Bash attack to a single party member with a splash damage effect. *'Hurricane Punch' (Uses Arms): Deals Bash damage to the entire party, also may cause Paralysis. *'Cross Counter' (Uses Arms): Counters all physical attacks this turn with a bash attack to the attacker. Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Cernunnos (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Immediately after the Berserker King, the familiar jobber Cernunnos drops in to get down and dirty with your party, though thankfully you are fully healed and given an opportunity to save right before this fight begins. Cernunnos, like before, will open the fight with Silent Stare to try and land a head bind on your party. Every fifth turn, it will also use Cross Counter to retaliate against any physical attacks that hit it. In between, it will randomly choose its normal attack, Combo Smash, or Silent Stare. Once it hits 80% HP, it will call in two Healing Rollers to the back line if they aren't already in the battle. Cernunnos will do this again when it falls to 50% HP and 20% HP. The Rollers can heal it and raise its elemental defense, but are highly vulnerable to Sleep. If you disable them you have the leisure of focusing on Cernunnos until the Rollers awaken, without needing to dedicate more resources to killing the Rollers. At the above HP thresholds it also adds more skills to its attack rotation. At 80% HP it begins to use Hurricane Punch, and at 50% HP it gains Fire Rush. This last skill is a new addition in this game, making it so that focusing purely on physical damage reduction isn't enough to get you through the fight. Regardless, if you manage to keep the Rollers under control and step around its Cross Counter turns, Cernunnos isn't a terribly difficult fight. Skills *'Fire Rush' (Uses Head): A Fire-elemental attack with that pierces across party lines. *'Silent Stare' (Uses Head): Has the chance to inflict head bind on the entire party. *'Combo Smash' (Uses Arms): A Bash attack to a single party member with a splash damage effect. *'Hurricane Punch' (Uses Arms): Deals Bash damage to the entire party, also may inflict Paralysis. *'Cross Counter' (Uses Arms): Counters all physical attacks this turn; doubles any damage received. Drops * Sharp Horn (Worth: 350 en) * Usurper's Arm (Worth: 1040 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Usurper's Arm, defeat Cernunnos while it's fully bound. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Polydeuces (180 ATK, 175 MAT, Hurricane Punch skill), the strongest Fist weapon in the game. Gallery CernunosScan.png|Artwork scan. Cernunos_vectorized.png|Vectorized artwork. Trivia *'Cernunnos' is a Celtic deity, believed to be the guardian of the nature. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses